Trapped
by Kallie Swan Jones
Summary: Zoey and Chase were celebrating their two year anniversary when they hear gunshots on the campus. Immediately PCA is put in lock down and the PCA gang is trapped in the boys dorm room. [ ZoeyxChase, LoganxQuinn, LolaxVince, & LisaxMichael ]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

ZOEY'S POV

"We need to go, Zoey!" Chase yelled at me as I stared speechless and terrified at the dead body floating in the fountain. My heart was racing as my boyfriend pulled me away and headed toward his dorm building nearby. We got inside and he quickly locked the door behind us, then turned around to me as I stood there shaking, my arms wrapped around myself.

"Chase." I cried scared. Chase raced over to me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight as tears began streaming down my face.

"We're gonna be okay." He tried to assure me, but seeing a dead body made me not believe him as much as I should. Just then, we heard fast footsteps behind us and I got off Chase, turning around, seeing Chase's best friend and roommate, Michael, "What are you doing out of our room?" Chase asked frantically.

"Looking for you two." He answered, then gestured for us to go with him back to his and Chase's dorm room as he added,, "Now we should get back to our dorm. Logan, Quinn and Lola are waiting for us." We nodded to Michael, then I felt Chase slip his hand down and take my hand into his before we followed Michael back to his room.

"Logan open the door!" Michael shouted to his roommate as he knocked the door repeatedly until Logan opened it. The three of us rushed inside the room, and Logan re locked the door behind us.

"Zoey!" Lola and Quinn exclaimed running over to me and hugging me tight like Chase did.

"Are you guys okay?" Lola asked Chase and I and we nodded yes, "What the hell's going on?" Lola asked generally to everyone.

"PCA's on lock down that's what's going on!" Michael shouted freaking out in his normal drama way, "Did you guys not hear the gunshots?!"

"Of course we did Michael." Quinn answered trying to stay the clam, "But we should stay calm."

"How are we supposed to stay calm when someone could be dead!" Michael yelled at Quinn.

"Stop it! No one's dead!" Lola yelled, "No one's gonna die!" Lola looked around and spotted Chase and I's sad and scared faces, "Chase? Zoey?" The rest of the gang looked over at me as we glanced at each other.

"What's wrong you guys?" Logan asked with his no care in the world attitude. We looked at the gang and Chase said since I was getting more upset.

"Someone- someone's already dead." Everyone gasped with wide eyes. Their looks were a mix of shock, discomfort and scared.

"Who- Who's dead?" Quinn asked, stuttering a little. Chase and I glanced at each other again unsure if we should tell them.

"Who's dead!" Michael shouted throwing his arms out, his breathing sounding heavily. I sighed trying to have the courage to tell them, then said quietly not wanting to believe it myself.

"Stacey."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _[3 Hours Earlier]_

ZOEY'S POV

After my last class, I walked into my dorm room where I found my two roommates/best friends, Quinn and Lola, watching something on our small pear TV.

"What are you doing watching?" I asked taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"The news." Lola said, "There was an armed robbery not far from PCA."

"They're still looking for the guy" Quinn added turning around to me.

"You don't think he would come to here, do you?" I asked a little considered on how close it happened from PCA.

"Of course not." Lola assured me, shaking her head no, but what Quinn added scared me a little.

"Well according to the police, he's kind of a dangerous guy."

"Not helping Quinn." Lola replied, "It's scary enough this happened close to PCA at all."

"I'm just saying-" Quinn began, but I cut her off.

"Girls, relax. We've had drills on what to do if something like this happened." I reminded them both.

"Enough about that." Lola said, then turned around to me and asked changing the subject, "What are you and Chase doing for your two year anniversary?"

"It's been two years already?" Quinn questioned in surprise and I nodded, "Wow that means me and Logan have been dating for almost three years." She added.

"Well, we're spending the rest of the day together." I began telling them, "I'm meeting him at Sushi Rox, then we're going to a movie." I stopped for a moment smiling before saying, "Then tonight, he has a surprises for me."

"What kind of surprise?" Quinn questioned and I just giggled looking down, smiling.

"Wait are you and Chase gonna-" Lola began to ask and I nodded yes knowing where her question was going, "oh my god Zoey!" Lola shrieked in excitement as I looked up at her and Quinn, "Will it be your...first time?" Lola asked. I pressed my lips together embarrassed it hasn't happened yet.

"Wait, you haven't done it before?" Quinn questioned.

"No." I replied, "I been waiting for the right person."

"And Chase is the right person?" Quinn asked and I nodded smiling, giggling again.

"I should go meet up with Chase." I told my roommate as I stood up.

"I gotta go too." Quinn announced standing up as well, "I'm meeting with Logan." Both Quinn and I walked over to the door.

"Zoey wait!" Lola quickly shouted to me as Quinn and I were about to leave. I looked back at her, "You okay for tonight?" She asked making sure I had protection.

"I got it covered." I replied, then walked out the door with Quinn closing our dorm room door behind us.

* * *

CHASE'S POV

I walked into my dorm room and found one of my best friends/roommates, Logan looking at myself in a mirror.

"Man, every time I walk in here, you're doing that." I said grossed out as Logan looked over at me, "Anyway, did you and Michael make other arrangements for tonight?" I asked. His eyebrows raised like he didn't know what i was talking about.

"What kind of arraignments?" He questioned. I sighed shaking my head at my idiot roommate..

"I told you and Micheal to make other sleeping arrangements for tonight?" I reminded him, "It's Zoey and I's me two year anniversary today. Remember?"

"Oh ya. Nice." He replied with a chuckle.

"Seriously dude. I want tonight to be special." I told him and a grin grew on his face now knowing what I was talking about.

"So you and Zoey are gonna-"

"Don't say it." I said cutting him off, then sighed as I said, "Look, I want you out of here by tonight." I told him, then turned around to leave again as I added, "I gonna go meet Zoey."

"Okay." Logan replied, then stood up as he added,, "I should probably get going too. I'm meeting Quinn."

"I still can't believe you're dating Quinn." I said, twitching at Logan mention of Quinn.

"It's been almost three years, dude. Get used to it." Logan said before passing me, leaving our dorm room.

A few minutes later, I left myself to meet up with Zoey.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

ZOEY'S POV

"Chase!" I exclaimed seeing Chase walking toward the bench I was sitting on. Immediately I stood up smiling at him as he approached and pulls me into a hug, kissing my lips. He pulled away after a moment, and looked at me and said with a huge smile.

"Happy Anniversary Zoey."

"Happy Anniversary, Chase." I replied.

"You read to go to Sushi Rox?" He asked and I nodded, then grabbed my bag off the bench and we headed to our favorite sushi restaurant on campus.

* * *

"Thanks Kazu." Chase said as his boss put our food down on the table. Kazu bowed to us, then walked away as I looked at my amazing boyfriend. I giggled smiling as Chase took my right hand into his left hand.

"I just love that smile" Chase commented staring at me, ""It always reminds me of the day we meet."

"You mean when you crashed into the flagpole?" I reminded him.

"I got distracted." He shrugged, "By you." I smiled again and glanced down blushing as he added, "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the only for me."

"I love you." I whispered, then leaned across the table and kissed him.

* * *

"What time does the movie start at the PCA theater?" I asked after a while.

"Like, twenty minutes, but we should get going if we want to see the whole movie." Chase answered glancing at his watch. I giggled at Chase, then we stood up and left Sushi Rox.

As we walked across campus to the theater, we heard a loud echoing bang, making us both jump.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat as we looked around trying to see where the noise came from. says scared as they look around to see where it came from.

"It sounded like a gunshot." Chase said, making my eyes widen as I looked over at him I could say anything, we heard the PCA announcement system come on.

 _PCA students and staff, Code 12. Please stay where you are. Any students and staff outside please find shelter immediately._

Chase and I quickly looked at each other, our eyes filled with worry. Chase grabbed my hand and quickly lead us to his dorm building, which was just around the corner. He stopped at the edge of the building next door, and looked around the corner to make sure it was safe.

"Come on," Chase whispered to me, just before we heard more gunshots in the distance, making me screech, terrified. I felt Chase pull me along with him again, but I stopped Zoey stopped when I spotted blood on the pavement near the fountain, making my hand slip out of Chase's. Her hand slips away from Chase's as she walks over slowly, "What are you doing?" Chase whispered asking as I slowly walked toward the fountain.

"We need to go, Zoey!" Chase yelled at me as I stared speechless and terrified at the dead body floating in the fountain. My heart was racing as my boyfriend pulled me away and headed toward his dorm building nearby. We got inside and he quickly locked the door behind us, then turned around to me as I stood there shaking, my arms wrapped around myself.

"Chase." I cried scared. Chase raced over to me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight as tears began streaming down my face.

"We're gonna be okay." He tried to assure me, but seeing a dead body made me not believe him as much as I should. Just then, we heard fast footsteps behind us and I got off Chase, turning around, seeing Chase's best friend and roommate, Michael, "What are you doing out of our room?" Chase asked frantically.

"Looking for you two." He answered, then gestured for us to go with him back to his and Chase's dorm room as he added, "Now we should get back to our dorm. Logan, Quinn and Lola are waiting for us." We nodded to Michael, then I felt Chase slip his hand down and take my hand into his before we followed Michael back to his room.

"Logan open the door!" Michael shouted to his roommate as he knocked the door repeatedly until Logan opened it. The three of us rushed inside the room, and Logan re locked the door behind us.

"Zoey!" Lola and Quinn exclaimed running over to me and hugging me tight like Chase did.

"Are you guys okay?" Lola asked Chase and I and we nodded yes, "What the hell's going on?" Lola asked generally to everyone.

"PCA's on lock down that's what's going on!" Michael shouted freaking out in his normal drama way, "Did you guys not hear the gunshots?!"

"Of course we did Michael." Quinn answered trying to stay the clam, "But we should stay calm."

"How are we supposed to stay calm when someone could be dead!" Michael yelled at Quinn.

"Stop it! No one's dead!" Lola yelled, "No one's gonna die!" Lola looked around and spotted Chase and I's sad and scared faces, "Chase? Zoey?" The rest of the gang looked over at me as we glanced at each other.

"What's wrong you guys?" Logan asked with his no care in the world attitude. We looked at the gang and Chase said since I was getting more upset.

"Someone- someone's already dead." Everyone gasped with wide eyes. Their looks were a mix of shock, discomfort and scared.

"Who- Who's dead?" Quinn asked, stuttering a little. Chase and I glanced at each other again unsure if we should tell them.

"Who's dead!" Michael shouted throwing his arms out, his breathing sounding heavily. I sighed trying to have the courage to tell them, then said quietly not wanting to believe it myself.

"Stacy." They all stared at Chase and I speechless.

"Oh my god." Lola whispered covering her mouth in shock as Logan pulled Quinn closer.I saw the mix looks of shock and sadness on all of their faces.

Stacey wasn't in our friend circle, but we was still our friend.

"Who-Who would want to hurt Stacy?" Michael asked, his breathing sounding heavy, before carefully sitting down on the couch under the window.

"What if it's one of the guys from that armed robbery last night?" Quinn whispered suggesting, her voice shaking as she spoke. All of us looked over at Quinn, then I looked back at Chase as he held me close like Logan was doing with Quinn.

"Guys, we can't freak out." Chase said breaking the silence, taking charge. Everyone looked over at him as he added, "We all just need to stay calm. The police will be here soon and they'll find us. OK? We're not going to die." Everyone took a deep breath and tried to stay calm as everyone found a place to sit on the dorm room and started waiting for this to be over.


End file.
